Peel December 1988 Lee Tape 24
Tape ; Name *Peel December 1988 Lee Tape 24 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1988-12-xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) * Tracklisting *Jungle Brothers: Because I Got It Like That 05 December 1988 *D.J. Fast Eddie: Keep On Dancing (album - Jack To The Sound) D.J. International DJ# 1015 05 December 1988 *E.S.P.: Wild Thing (Vocal) (12") Select FMS 62324 05 December 1988 *''John aborts, sounds like he is about to say he's gone on too long and this might the end of the show'' 05 December 1988 *Culture: Want Go See (album - Nuff Crisis!) Blue Mountain BMLP 022 06 December 1988 *D.J. Fast Eddie: Clap Your Hands (album - Jack To The Sound) D.J. International DJ# 1015 06 December 1988 *Airplane Crashers: White Rabbit (v/a album - New Acid House Techno Beat Compilation) Subway SUB 046 06 December 1988 *Culture: Don't Cry, Sufferer (album - Nuff Crisis!) Blue Mountain BMLP 022 06 December 1988 *Culture: Jah Rastafari (album - Nuff Crisis!) Blue Mountain BMLP 022 it's really an excellent LP '' 07 December 1988 *Datblygu: Babannod Beichiog Nawr (album - Wyau) Recordiau Anhrefn ‎– ANHREFN 014 07 December 1988 *Beatnigs: A Statement On Built In Obsolescence (session) 07 December 1988 *A Guy Called Gerald as Us: Born In The North (12") Wooden WOOD 6 07 December 1988 *snippet 07 December 1988 *Beatnigs: Fight Fire With Water (session) ''snippet only ''07 December 1988 *808 State: Let Yourself Go (303 Mix) (12" - Let Yourself Go / Deepville) Creed STATE 003 prob 12 December 1988 *E.S.P.: Wild Thing (Vocal) (12") Select FMS 62324 prob 12 December 1988 *Negativland: Announcement (album - Escape From Noise) SST SST 133 prob 12 December 1988 *snippet of ska *D.J. Fast Eddie: Hip House (album - Jack To The Sound) D.J. International DJ# 1015 prob 12 December 1988 *Robert Trammell: Untitles (v/a album - Morrison St.) Paris PAR003 prob 12 December 1988 *Eøn: Light Color Sound (Dub Mix) (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 3 prob 12 December 1988 *Izit: Stories (The Mellow Mix) (12") FFRR FXR 122 13 December 1988 *Diaz Brothers: Blow Some Static (Break Beat Mix) (12") Bassment BM 0064 13 December 1988 *Too Kool Posse: Do You Want To Get Hype (Vocal) (12" - Give 'Em A Sample) 14 December 1988 *Los Mineros: Que Importa Lode Mas (v/a LP - Paris Records - Made Up In Texas) Paris 14 December 1988 *A Guy Called Gerald: Rockin' Ricki (session) 14 December 1988 *Kaoru: They Know Everything (album - Tanta Hasha) Hamster HAM 23 14 December 1988 *Todd Terry Project: The Circus (12") Fresh FRE-80128 14 December 1988 *Skinny Boys: Mystery (album - Skinny (They Can't Get Enough)) Jive HIP 073 02 January 1989 ''cuts off File ;Name *1988-12-xx Peel Show LE024 ;Length *1:35:25 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE024 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes